Ramirez's Second Optional Battle Strategy
Overview It is theoretically possible to beat Ramirez in the Second Optional Boss Battle on Crescent Isle. It is however a long battle and has only been tested on the Game Cube version. Also without a full team you do not have access to Prophecy, but Blue Rouges Super Move is available. It will take a long time to win, and to win you have to stack the deck in your favor and there is very little initial return since it's only after you take off about 100,000 HP (just over 1% of the total HP) from Ramirez do you get any noticeable change in the HP bar from round to round. That alone takes about two hours and a half when you skip all the animations you can. All told that's about 200 hours. You can do a 100% game run in half that time easily. The main problem is not his amount of health, but that he can use Sacrulen, which heals all of his HP. If you level up to level 99 (in the Loopers nest for example) and make 9999 damage per hit with Pirates Wrath, it would take 20-30 hours to kill him, depending on the amount of Silver Eclipse attacks he uses, BUT he is able to use Sacrulen, therefore this fight is impossible to win. He probably has 9,999,999 MP as well, so before you could defeat him, your console would probably overheat. I have screenshots of how I took him almost half of his HP, he used Sacrulen and filled everything up at once. Preparations before Battling Character Stats In order to stand a chance against Ramirez Vyse , Aika and Fina should be level 50 or above to stand a chance. Fina should get all of the HP boosting items you can get to get her above 3500 HP or she won't stand a chance. Items Also get 99 Sacrum Crystals, Glyph of Mights and Riselem Crystals. Along with as many Riselem Boxes as you can just in case. Equipment Equip your strongest defensive armor, strongest weapons and the following accessories to the character listed below: *Vyse: Captain's Hat (Attack boost) *Aika: Warrior's Heart (additional 2 spirit per additional round) *Fina : Defensive Aura (Negate damage from normal attacks) Active Crew In the Blue Rouges Super Move All crew members either deal damage to the enemy or Heal the Party. Some crew positions, like Cook only provide Healing effects, others such as Gunner only provide Damage. As such those positions, don't matter are up to personal preference. Since Damage is preferred here the crew positions that provide both the names of the crew and their positions that deal Damage1: *Helmsman: Lawrence *Jester: Pow *Lookout: Tikatika *Artisan: Ryu-Kan *Delegate: Pinta The Battle Enemies *Ramirez 1x: **HP: 9,999,999 **Attacks: Eternum , Drilnos , Silver Eclipse and Attack. *Shadow x2: **HP: 1,149 **Attacks: Death Strike, Wevlum , Sylenis and Attack. Ramirez's Tactics Ramirez's only dangerous move is Silver Eclipse, his basic attack he rarely uses and his magic is negated by Delta Shield. However he typically only does Silver Eclipse 2-3 times in a row. Ramirez's tactics can be easily countered by keeping the spirit bar high. As the battle drags on Ramirez will use Silver Eclipse more times in a row and the breaks between them get shorter. Strategy The strategy is simply to stave off defeat long enough to slowly chip away at Ramirez's HP. All strategies require Lunar Light and Delta Shield to be used. Shadows should be taken out first due to Death Strike. A single Cutlass Fury will do them in. Delta Shield should be used every round when possible. Be warned this battle takes longer than most people take to do a single play through. This is a "just because you can" battle. Strategy 1: Buff, Attack and Stall (recommended) S-Moves Required *Delta Shield (Aika) *Lunar Light (Fina) *Lunar Blessing (Fina) Since Ramirez can do a significant amount of damage with Silver Eclipse to the entire party, buffing up early is recommended, and should be done simultaneously with taking out the Shadows. First you should use Fina to buff herself with a Glyph of Might. She is the key to the entire strategy, the next turn have Fina use a Glyph of Might on Vyse and then the same to Aika. After that have Fina Focus until either you have to heal using Lunar Light or you have 21 or more SP. The 21 SP provides enough to perform Cutlass Fury, Delta Shield and Lunar Blessing in the same round. With this setup Fina can survive Two Silver Eclipses back to back without guarding. As disturbing as it may sound Pirate's Wrath barely does three times the damage for three times the cost. So use it cautiously and keep Cutlass Fury as your go to move. General Character Use *Aika: Delta Shield every round *Fina: Focus and Lunar Light every second Silver Eclipse. *Vyse: Cutlass Fury and Focus during Lunar Light rounds. Strategy 2: Attack and Stall (not recommended) This strategy is heavily dependent on luck and a significant amount of planning turns in advance. It seldom lasts more than a few hours at best. Pretty much it skips the buff phase in the first strategy, relying on more frequent Lunar Light usages and perfect planning. General Character Use *Aika: Delta Shield every round *Fina: Focus and Lunar Light every second Silver Eclipse. *Vyse: Cutlass Fury and Focus during Lunar Light rounds . "Victory" For all that work you might expect some huge reward. Nope, no gold, EXP or Items. Just a cutscene where you lost. Sources 1 Blue Rouges Super Move wiki page. Category:Game mechanics